Remedy
by Atropa13
Summary: Growling, snarling... that just can't be good, it has to be a cold or something. But don't worry Inuyasha, Hojo has a remedy for that too. A oneshot lemon turned into a story PWP,Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within the anime/manga. And I do not make any profit from writing and posting this story.**

**Atropa's ramblings: Well, this was something that began brewing in my head earlier this winter and now it has been completed. It is a bit of a crack, but I hope you all like it. There might be OOCness but I hope you can cope with it.**

**Remedy**

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. He looked at the sky and knew that Kagome was late – again. She had promised to come before the sun set today and now it was already dusk. It was getting darker and darker for every minute that passed. But the girl didn't show up and that was getting on his nerves. He grabbed his legendary sword and jumped down from the tree he had been resting in and ran over to the magic well.

"If she can't come here then I will have to go to her and drag her back here!" he stated and jumped into the well. He was soon surrounded by the magic glow and two seconds later he landed softly on the other side.

He slid the door open and stuck his head outside. His nose twitched a bit, trying to find Kagome's scent but without luck. No recent scents anywhere, not even from her family. Where was she? The only way to find out was to find her mother or grandfather or even her little pesky brother, where ever they might be "hiding" at the moment. Inuyasha shrugged and hoped that the little critter that went by the name Souta wouldn't try anything with him this time. He still had some emotional scars from the time he tried to "pep-talk" the little boy when it came down to courting a female. That was one horrible experience and Inuyasha would rather face his own brother in a battle before going through such a thing again.

But as he came to the front door he could see a note and he saw his name on top of it. He ripped it down and read it.

"_Dear Inuyasha,_

_  
We have gone away for the weekend and we will be back on Sunday evening. Kagome will not come through the well until Monday afternoon. She has a test she must do. There is ramen in the locker and please Inuyasha, do not burn the house down._

_Higurashi-family."_

Inuyasha growled. Fuck, they didn't have time for this. He needed Kagome to come back with him so he could hunt that bastard Naraku down and kill his sorry ass. He ripped the note to pieces and let them blow around in the wind. He wanted to rip the door off its hinges but didn't, he didn't want to face Kagome's mother's anger. That woman could be just as scary as Kagome when she was pissed. But instead of dealing out sits, Kagome's mother could cut off his supply of ninja food. And that was just as terrifying if you asked the hanyou. Instead he ran around the house and jumped up on the window sill to Kagome's room and opened it easily. He landed silently on the floor and padded down to the kitchen to get some of that great ninja food – ramen.

He carefully managed to heat up some water and mixed it with the contents of the cup. He made sure that nothing on the stove was warm and then he left to sit in the living room. He remembered that box that had all those funny moving things and knew that Souta had used a little black thing to get it started. He found it and pushed a few buttons randomly and got the TV started.

After a few more cups of ramen he fell asleep on the couch with his sword close by. The TV was still on but Inuyasha had found the volume control and it was barely above hearing as he fell asleep.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Hojo had promised Mrs. Higurashi that he would come over on Saturday to make sure that everything was in order. Kagome had given him a key while at school and now it was Saturday afternoon and he was walking up the long stairs towards the shrine on top of the hill. He smiled at the afternoon sun and hummed on a soft tune. He was proud that the Higurashis felt so confident that they could hand him the key to their home. He would make sure that everything was in order.

The brown eyed boy unlocked the front door and stepped inside the hallway. He was about to piss his pants when he was faced with the tip of a large sword. He dropped the key to the floor and fell back against the door. He could see a pair of raging, yellow eyes and he gulped down his heart that seemed to have lodged itself inside his throat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" snarled the man and lowered his sword a bit and now Hojo could see more clearly who it was. It was that boy who had come crashing on their school fair.

"I'm A-Akitoki, H-Hojo and I was asked by Mrs. Higurashi to come by t-today to make s-sure that everything w-was ok…," Hojo choked out the words and felt his hands become sweaty.

"What?" snarled Inuyasha but lowered his sword. The boy was reeking of fear and the hanyou knew that the boy was not posing any threat to him.

"S-she wanted me to come here and look after the place," whispered Hojo and put his finger inside his collar and pulled out as if he wanted to release some steam.

"She could've told me that before writing that stupid note," snorted Inuyasha and sheathed his sword and turned around and walked back into the living room where he had been sleeping.

"B-but what are you doing here?" asked Hojo and prodded after the silver haired youth. His brown eyes were drawn to those funny looking things on top of his head. '_Are those dog ears?'_ he thought and saw them flicker a bit showing the boy that it was not some kind of head piece he had put on.

"I was here to get Kagome. She had promised to help me, but as you can see – there is nobody here but me. Mama said I could grab some ninja food and I did," said Inuyasha and slumped down on the sofa with a growl. He hated to waste precious shard hunting time like this. He was a bit surprised that he had called Mrs. Higurashi for Mama, and was equally surprised how good it felt to have someone to call just that – Mama. '_The darn woman has crawled under my skin,'_ he thought and another growl escaped over his lips.

Hojo heard the growl and mistook it as something that had gotten stuck in the white haired boy's throat. And being the nice boy he was, he of course offered to help Inuyasha out. Plus he wanted to get on the good side of this person. This person was not someone you wanted to be unfriendly with.

"You sound as if you're having a cold. I'll make some tea for you. I have a very special remedy for colds and I promise you that you will feel better after it," said Hojo and went to the kitchen. That growl was not a good sign he decided and he wanted to help out. The best way to cure a cold was to kill it before it got a good grip on you.

Inuyasha turned his head and saw the boy disappear into the kitchen. '_He thinks I have a cold? Is he stupid??? Demons don't get sick!!'_ he thought but returned his attention to the TV instead. But then again the hanyou realized - Hojo had no idea that Inuyasha was a demon. '_And who am I to rock his world foundations? Kagome said that there were no demons in this era so he would probably not believe me if I told him what I was….'_

Actually, the "care-about-all-people-boy" was actually pretty sure that the white haired youth's condition with the ears and white hair and long nails was something that could be cured or at least explained as a genetic defect and he would help as best as he could. And first of all he would make his famous tea. He searched Mrs. Higurashi's cabinets and found what he was looking for. He heard the tea pot boil and he smiled and lifted it off the stove. Then he began to fill a cup with the ingredients for his famous medicine tea.

"There, I hope he will take it," Hojo said to himself as he poured some more hot water into another cup and made himself some ordinary green tea. He was a bit surprised that he was not feeling that much scared anymore. Somehow he was pretty sure that the strange white haired boy would not harm him. Call it intuition or stupid naiveté, but Hojo was sure that Inuyasha had so much honour in his body that he would not kill a man that barely could defend himself.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion as he got a cup of very strong smelling water under his nose. "What is this?" he asked and took the cup and smelled it to get a better cue on what it was.

"It's tea for your throat. You didn't sound so well with all that growling and coughing and I thought I could make you my special tea. It is lemon and eucalyptus. I hope you like it, and I can promise you it will soothe that sore throat of yours," said Hojo with a shy smile.

Inuyasha looked at the brown haired youth. He had scared the boy shitless by pointing a sword to his face and now he was making Inuyasha herbal tea?? It didn't make any sense to Inuyasha, but it smelled nice and he took a sip out of it and found it to be very tasty too. But his eyes never left the boy, years of hiding from other demons and humans, and always fighting for the right to exist could do that to you.

"What is your name? I think Kagome-san told me once but I have forgotten what it was," Hojo said and blushed a bit. He could feel those yellow eyes drill their way right into his soul. Something deep inside him began to stir a bit and he could feel warmth flow right down to his loins, heating up his…. His blush grew darker and he looked into his cup of tea instead on the owner of the yellow eyes.

"I'm Inuyasha," said the hanyou and took another sip. "Good shit this tea of yours." And that was the truth of the day. The tea tasted really good according to the hanyou's taste buds.

"Thank you, I hope it will make your throat feel a lot better."

"But I'm not sick. I don't get sick – ever," said Inuyasha with a smirk and saw the blush rise on the other boy's cheeks again. He looked at the boy and found him to be very easy on the eyes. '_Actually, he looks a whole lot better than Kagome.'_

The thought scared Inuyasha a bit. He had never before thought that he be one of those that could look at another male like that. It disturbed him somewhat but then he mentally shook his head and let it go. As long as the boy didn't annoyed him like Miroku or Sesshoumaru did, Inuyasha could live with it.

Hojo had no idea what was going on, but he could feel the heat rise inside him again as the strange boy looked at him. Did Inuyasha know that he swung that way and looked at him like this just to make a fool out of Hojo? The boy wasn't sure but he had to admit that Kagome's strange boyfriend indeed looked very handsome. Yes, he was pretty sure that this young man was Kagome's boyfriend. His eyes was drawn again to those funny looking dog ears on top of the other man's head and he got a tingling feeling in his fingers. He wanted to touch those ears.

"What?" snarled Inuyasha when he saw the dazed look in Hojo's eyes.

"N-nothing, I just think t-that your ears… those are real ears right??"

"Of course they are ears, what the hell did you think they were??!! A couple of attachments I put on for fun??"

Hojo bit his lips and nodded just slightly, but as he could see the ears flicker again he knew that they were real and by all Gods, he wanted to touch them.

Inuyasha was fairly sure what was going on in Hojo's brown haired head. The boy, just like Kagome and her mother couldn't keep their fingers away from his ears. Always pulling them and making him growl in pain. He had tried to tell Kagome that it hurt but she had just brushed him off saying that hanyous didn't feel pain. That statement had hurt him even more but he had kept quiet. That girl could be so insensitive sometimes.

"You want to touch them…right?" asked Inuyasha when he noticed that Hojo's fingers were twitching.

"I am sorry, Inuyasha-san, but they look so unreal to me, a part of me wants to make sure that they are real and not something plastic," said Hojo and blushed darkly when the other house-guest had guessed his desire of the moment.

"If you promise not to pull at them, you can touch them. I promise you – they're the real thing," said Inuyasha with grumpy voice as he tilted his head a bit giving the boy with the chocolate gaze access to his ears. He also knew that the boy would be fidgeting until he either left or got his wish. And Inuyasha didn't like fidgeting very much, it made him very nervous and a nervous hanyou with a legendary sword like the Tensaiga was not a good combination in the modern world. Kagome and her mom would have his ears on a plate if he destroyed anything in their home.

Hojo's youthful face lit up. He flashed an ear to ear grin and nodded excitedly. Just like a child who was given permission to drive grandfather's old Cadillac or something. His right hand came up and he could see that he was just a tiny bit of shaky in the movements and he swallowed hard to will his nervousness away. His fingertips came in contact with the soft surface and he couldn't help but giggle.

Inuyasha pulled back when he heard the sound of laughter. That was not what he had expected and another thing was – the boy's touch invoked strange feelings in him. That simple little touch had gone straight down his spine, down to his cock. Inuyasha felt his face heat up a bit in a shy blush as he felt his shaft harden just a bit because of that single touch. That had never happened before. He was not sure that he should stick around for that much longer. Perhaps he just should finish his tea and get the hell out of here?

"So soft, just like ears on a kitten…" breathed Hojo dazed as he pulled his hand away. But he was now sure that those were real ears. He had felt the warmth underneath that soft fur that covered them. There was no chance in hell that some manufactured fakes could have made them so warm and soft to the touch.

"Kitten??" snorted Inuyasha and made a disgusted face. He was half dog demon, his father had been one of the greatest dog demon that ever walked the earth and this boy said that he had ears like a kitten… what an insult!!!

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" asked Hojo and his head hung a bit in a sorrowful expression.

"Never mind," grunted the hanyou and looked at his now empty cup. "Got anymore of this stuff?"

"Of course, I'll be right back," said Hojo and grabbed Inuyasha's empty cup and practically ran into the kitchen to get some more.

Inuyasha fell back against the couch with a small frown on his forehead. He was confused about what was happening inside him. He had heard stories of men being drawn to other men but he had never pegged himself to be one of those guys. And yet here he was, in the modern era, feeling things that he should have preserved for a woman that he could mate with. And all this he felt for a young man that barely had reached the legal age of 18. It was stupid and yet he couldn't rid himself of the hot feelings that was surging through his body at the moment and as he looked up he saw that smile again. All he could think was something in the eloquence of **FUCK!!**

Inuyasha grabbed the cup that Hojo held out to him and put it on the small table that was standing between the sofa and the TV. He saw the boy looking at him curiously before Inuyasha taking his cup and placing it next to the other.

Hojo was confused, why was Inuyasha looking at him like that? But before he could ask any questions the white haired man had pulled him down on the sofa and he was soon sprawled out on top of Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha-san??" he questioned just before he was silenced by a pair of lips. Hojo's brain was overloaded with emotions and synapses as he tried to accept the fact that the puppy eared boy was kissing him. His hands was just next to Inuyasha's head and he couldn't help but place his palms on top of his head and give in to that heated kiss.

Inuyasha felt ounce after ounce of his self control slip away as the boy on top of him was relaxing and opening up for his advances. There were one or two thoughts about what Kikyo or even Kagome would think of him after this but those thoughts were soon washed away as Hojo involuntary suddenly pushed his hips down, making Inuyasha hiss out in pure pleasure. The rocking of the boy's hips had caused some very spine chilling, good feelings inside the hanyou.

Inuyasha moved his hands to cup Hojo's head to hold it in place as his mouth mapped out the boy's mouth very thoroughly. The lemon tea spiked with eucalyptus was a very prominent taste in Hojo's mouth, but there were also something sweet, almost as sweet as honey. Something that Inuyasha found to be quite toxic and easily addicted to and he grunted out the boy's name as he managed to flip them both around so he was on top.

Inuyasha pulled away for a short second and looked down into Hojo's face. He could see the roses on the boy's cheeks deepen in colour a bit but there was no mistaken of the fire in those dark hazel nut eyes. Inuyasha's claws ripped open the jacket and the shirt Hojo wore to get to that soft skinned chest underneath.

"I-Inuyasha-san," breathed Hojo with a voice thick of desire as he felt long nails trickle the skin on his chest. But he was soon rendered speechless as he could feel Inuyasha's mouth on his throat and Hojo moaned in pleasure as he felt sharp k9's scrap against his skin down to his now erected small nipples. At the same time he arched his back and he could hear the silver haired man let out another of those animalistic sounds that seemed to ignite his desire even further.

Inuyasha's left hand grabbed hold of the boy's right one and their fingers intertwined. Hazel brown eyes met amber gold for a short moment before Inuyasha notice the response in the other one. A small nod, a small shimmer of admission. The hanyou let out a growling snarl before his teeth were buried in the neck of the boy, taking a few sips of warm blood before pulling away seeing the wound close up quickly and turn into a silvery, crescent moon. The dog demons tribe's marking sign.

Hojo heard Inuyasha's voice mumble out the word "mine" just before the white haired boy's mouth found its way to Hojo's chest again, licking around the very sensitive area around his nipples. His hand freed it self form Inuyasha's hold and joined his other as it came up and grabbed two fistfuls of silver hair as he arched his back again.

Inuyasha was just a bit lost for a few seconds before he decided that it would be no different to have a male as mate as it would be to have a female as mate – unless you counted for reproduction – and right now he only could think of mating. Pups would have to come later if he chooses to have them. But this boy was just perfect to sink right into – with both teeth and cock. But there was still too much clothes in the way. Inuyasha pulled up and sat on his knees between the boys's spread legs.

Hojo gasped a bit as his trousers and boxers were torn to pieces by razor sharp claws. His pulsating shaft was exposed to the slightly chilly air in the living-room. His head tilted up a bit and saw Inuyasha's slightly predatory golden gaze before he saw that white head descend down on his erection.

It was a slightly salty taste that attacked Inuyasha's sensitive taste buds as he took the school boy's cock into his mouth. He had no idea to why he did this but he was a nature's child so he let his instincts guide him on this. And for the moment he knew that there would be much pleasure to be given if he took the boy's shaft into his mouth – so he did. But just hearing the noises coming from the shivering body underneath him was enough for the hanyou to know that he was bringing some sort of pleasure and so… he continued to give the boy that kind of pleasure.

Hojo raised his hips and felt his cock being engulfed by the warmth of the other man. Two large hands gripped his ass cheeks, gently massaging them as he pushed in and out of that warm mouth of Inuyasha. But as one hand moved from one of his ass cheeks to cup his balls Hojo was about to blow a fuse. Dear gods, it felt so good to have someone else fondle his treasures like this. He lifted his head a bit and was faced with a look that said that Inuyasha had just as much idea about what to do but he just went on instincts alone when it came down to pleasure Hojo. But two seconds later Hojo's world exploded into thousands of stars.

Inuyasha gave one of his infamous smirks as he watched the boy underneath him thrash around in pure pleasure.

"Feels good?" asked Inuyasha huskily and pushed a finger against that little patch of nerves again, making the boy thrash under him.

Hojo gasped out the hanyou's name and when he felt another finger push against his tight entrance he looked just a bit frightened.

"W-we need m-more lubrication…" mumbled Hojo and the flush on his face darkened. He got a confused look from Inuyasha and Hojo knew that the hanyou had no idea what he was talking about. '_Oh, gods… I'm going to die if I have to explain this to him…'_ thought the boy frantically.

But Inuyasha caught on to what Hojo wanted to tell him and he made a quick sweep with his eyes around the living room and found nothing that could work as a lubricant. He turned his attention back to the panting boy below him and smirked before kissing him again, giving him a gentle tug on his aching cock.

"Don't you dare move an inch boy," whispered Inuyasha and nipped Hojo's lower lip, almost drawing blood. "I'll be right back!!"

Before Hojo could utter a word the red clothed man was gone. How anyone could move that fast was beyond Hojo but just as quick he sudden was pulled up and carried bridal style towards one of the bedrooms in the house. Hojo could feel the draft cool his naked bottom and his face was about to burn up in embarrassment. But Inuyasha didn't seem to notice that, instead the yellowed eyed youth placed a light kiss on Hojo's nose just before he placed him on one of the beds.

Inuyasha let his fingers go from top of Hojo's chest down to the black curls that surrounded the boy's manhood. He smiled when he saw the shaft twitch a bit and Inuyasha sat down on the bed between Hojo's legs again, pushing them further apart. He held out a bottle of lotion and poured some into his hands and smirked when he saw the blush spread down Hojo's neck.

"Ready?" asked Inuyasha harshly as he rubbed his hands to get the lotion to warm up a bit. He could feel Hojo's legs shake against his as he leaned forward and put his hand just underneath Hojo's balls and slid a finger back to his back entrance.

Hojo nodded and he closed his eyes and waited for Inuyasha to penetrate him again, this time it went much smoother than the first time and he could feel himself arch against the hanyou's touch. He gasped and choked on Inuyasha's name as the other man began to pump his cock again.

"So eager… want to try to swallow another finger?" Inuyasha's voice were thick with held back passion. He didn't wait for an answer. He gently pushed another finger inside the boy. He held still for just a short moment until he felt Hojo relax a bit. He could barely contain the excitement he felt as he imagined how it would be like if he stuck another part of him inside all this slick heat.

Hojo was thrown into a sea of whirling emotions and sensations as Inuyasha moved his two fingers in and out of him. But as a third finger came into play there were pain. He yelped and tried to move back but was stopped in his movements as he felt something warm engulf his cock.

Inuyasha growled in victory as he felt the body underneath him relax once again. He had feared that the boy would pull away and not go through with the whole thing but it seemed as if Hojo was more excited than scared of the pain at the moment. He waited just a little bit more, concentrating on sucking the shaft in front of him. And when the inu hanyou heard the cry of pleasure he took his chance and pulled out his fingers from the boy.

Hojo barely registered the swift change but suddenly he could feel something go much, much deeper inside him and he opened his eyes and saw Inuyasha hover above him with a heated gaze in his golden eyes. And surely Hojo could see a few sparkles of red in them too. But he forgot all about eyes changing colours as Inuyasha pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside the student and then he was filled again and this time the tip brushed over his prostate and he came.

Inuyasha let out a soft growl as he felt the stickiness between their bodies. He had a lot of stamina and he vowed silently that he would make the boy come again before Inuyasha himself found his peak.

Hojo gripped the sheets of the bed as he let out a dark moan. He had just sprayed his release all over his and Inuyasha's stomach and he was still fairly hard. He could feel Inuyasha brush over that little patch of nerves over and over again, making the poor boy squirm in pleasure.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and dwelled in the sensations of being buried so deep inside the other boy. He was not sure if he was dreaming or if this was the real thing, but hearing the moans and cries from Hojo made it very real.

Hojo yelped in surprise when Inuyasha shifted their position and suddenly he was on his side, his back pressed against Inuyasha's hard chest. Strong arms embraced him and he pushed his ass back against the hanyou, taking his cock deep into his body.

Inuyasha licked the salty, damp skin on Hojo's shoulder as he began to set a slow pace, the boy whimpered a bit but Inuyasha didn't pay any heed to his pleas of going faster or harder. No, he wanted to prolong this moment with this boy. He was afraid that when it all ended it would just turn out be a dream and nothing else.

"Inuyasha-san, p-please… I n-need to," moaned Hojo and tried to get the silver haired man to go faster, he could feel the sensations build up inside him again and he wanted dearly to come again.

Inuyasha finally gave into his please and bit down over the mark he had placed earlier on the boy to hold him in place and then he began to thrust harder and faster into Hojo. He wrapped a hand around Hojo's neglected cock and pumped it at the same speed as he fucked the whimpering boy.

Hojo's one hand was covered with Inuyasha's and they intertwined their fingers. He cried out Inuyasha's name and spilled his seed all over Inuyasha's pumping hand. A few moments later he could feel something flood his insides and the bite on his shoulder was released with a roaring sound.

Inuyasha couldn't hold back the howl that worked its way up his throat. Dear gods, the boy's inner muscles were milking him for the last drop. He thrust a few more times into the warmth, feeling his seed seep out around his cock before he pulled out completely. He knew he should blush when he felt a stream of his release follow but he was too tired to think about it.

Hojo tried to find his way down from his heaven too and relaxed back against the sweaty chest behind him. He couldn't believe it, he had finally done it and he had done it with a man that could make any straight man into a gay one and this man had chosen Hojo. He smiled tiredly and looked over his shoulder and was met with a pair of golden eyes.

"That… that was amazing, Inuyasha-san," whispered Hojo with a voice that was raw from screaming and whimpering.

"Yeah… it was… wasn't it?" said Inuyasha and kissed the shoulder in front of him. "I didn't hurt you…. too much I mean?"

"No… not too much, it felt good."

"Good…"

Hojo sighed again and closed his eyes. This lovemaking business sure was tiring, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He was happy but he was going to make some more of his tea later on. He had a real sore throat. '_And your should get your ass some treatment too,' _whispered his mind and to that Hojo smiled.

Hojo could probably find something against that too… as long as he had Inuyasha, anything was possible.

Inuyasha soon followed the hazel nut eyed youth into the land of dreams and Inuyasha dreamed that he would be able to get Hojo through the well. He was sure he could make it happen, all he needed was to hold on to him very tightly and then they would go through. He smiled a bit and snuggled closer. A low purr rose in his throat and he heard Hojo mumbled something about having a remedy for that too.

'_Well, that's good to know,' _thought Inuyasha and dosed off.

THE END!!

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

So what did you all think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hojo awoke feeling mangled. He tried to move and felt a pain rush from his ass up his back. He flushed darkly as memories began to resurface in his head. Last night, he had… dear gods, he had sex with Kagome's strange friend.

Her friend with those strange ears on top of his head. The friend with silver white hair. Hojo tried to move a bit more but found himself incased in a pair of strong arms and he could hear a growl that almost could belong to a wild animal.

Dear gods, what happened?!

A few seconds later Hojo didn't need any more confirmation to what had happened.

Sex had happened.

Rough, wet, sticky and wonderful sex had happened between Hojo and Kagome's strange dog eared friend.

And said dog-eared friend was holding on to Hojo with strong arms, refusing to let go. Every time Hojo even tried to move he could hear a dark growl.

Not good.

Especially since Hojo could feel the stickiness of last night's happenings running out of his rear end. He needed to get to the shower.

"Uhm, p-please," he softly asked and grabbed hold of a wrist and tried to pry it off his midriff.

"Be still," came the short reply.

Hojo gulped and tried in vain to keep his blush down.

"Please… I… I need to get t-to the b-bathroom… please?" Hojo tried again.

A soft snort came into Hojo's neck.

"Don't worry about it, you smell just right to me," the growling voice answered.

"W-what?"

Hojo was terrified, he must smell terrible. He was sticky from sex. Old sweat and sex and even more sticky odors; that could not possible do for a recipe for good smell.

"You smell as if you are mine," came the growling voice and Hojo turned his head a bit and drowned in a pair of amber pools.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Hojo whispered.

"You have my claim on you," the amber eyed creature said as teeth began to nibble on Hojo's neck. "You smell of me. You belong to me now. You are mine and mine alone."

Hojo mewled as the teeth suddenly were buried in his neck and his body went rigid. And to Hojo's horror he could feel his cock grow hard by just feeling those teeth nibbling at his flesh and then be buried in his shoulder.

"As I said – you are mine," the voice growled as the teeth lost its hold of his shoulder. "And you do smell good right now."

Hojo gasped as he felt a hard cock rub against his ass. It rubbed against the stickiness that still escaped his back entrance, lubricating that hard rod. '_Oh gods, please… I c-cant do…'_ he thought but that thought was cut short as the hard shaft suddenly was pushed inside him with one swift move of a pair of powerful hips.

"ACK!" Hojo gasped as the powerful intrusion brushed over his prostate, making him feel more pleasure than pain due to the penetration.

"You will not move from me unless I say so," the voice whispered in Hojo's ear. "You are mine, my mate and I will not let you go from our nest unless I allow it. Not even to clean up, but as I said – you smell very nice right now – you smell like you belong to me now. And I will make sure that everyone knows it too."

A short jab and Hojo lost his breath completely and bright stars appeared in front of his eyes. Gods, he was being tortured with pleasure.

But Inuyasha was not a cruel dog demon; he understood his mate's need for a shower and to tell the truth… Kagome's home and it's indoor's showering hot spring was nice, so he removed his cock from his mate's lovely hole and turned him around and with a few swift moves he had them both under the hot streams of the indoor hot spring.

Hojo just gaped as he stood face to face with the amber eyed and white haired man that had his ass (literary) moments ago.

Inuyasha smirked and licked the neck of his mate. Although the smell of their mating was being washed away there was one scent that still lingered on the boy's skin and that was Inuyasha's claim on him. No matter what happened in the future, every demon or even half demon would know that Hojo belonged to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's strong hands moved lower and grabbed hold of Hojo's rear end and he could hear his mate gasp as he was lifted up and Inuyasha could easily penetrate Hojo's body once again.

"Dammit mate, you feel so hot inside," whispered Inuyasha with fierceness as he slowly began to move in and out of Hojo's back entrance. "It's like liquid is licking my cock as I fuck you."

Hojo's face darkened with redness as Inuyasha spoke those dirty words right into his ears. But his body obviously loved them since his own cock rose to the challenge and rubbed against Inuyasha's hard stomach as the half demon was moving in and out of his body.

"I-Inuyasha," Hojo gasped as he felt his prostate being gently abused by Inuyasha's invading cock. Every stroke pushed him closer and closer to completion.

"I love it when you call out my name, say it again!" Inuyasha ordered as he made a short and hard jab into Hojo's body. "Say it, scream it, moan it…. HOWL my name."

And Hojo screamed alright. The abuse against his prostate was just too much for him. He screamed out Inuyasha's name and the last bit almost came out as a howl much to Inuyasha's pleasure.

"Mmm, mate you sound so lovely when I'm fucking you. You sound as if you really like it when I fuck you up against the wall."

Hojo's face was burning but his body felt so good that he chose to ignore his embarrassment. Never had he thought that he would be one that would feel so hot and wanted by hearing such dirty words. But those words did things with his mind, with his body that he couldn't deny it. It felt too good to ignore it.

Inuyasha growled as Hojo's body tightened around his intruding dick. Gods, his mate was driving him mad with lust and need and he licked the mark he had made just last night. He could feel Hojo's body spasm and it drove Inuyasha over the edge and he spilled his seed deep inside the teenaged boy. Gods, he was never going to let this boy go, not ever.

Hojo whimpered as Inuyasha slowly slid out of his abused hole and he could feel the stream of thick cum run down his legs. He was shivering in the after mass of his own orgasm as Inuyasha gently let go of him so he could stand on his own two feet. The problem was that his legs was shaking so badly that he sunk to the floor of the shower. His lover followed him down and he felt a clawed finger under his cheek and he looked up into amber eyes.

"You ok?" asked Inuyasha as he moved closer and took a whiff from Hojo's wet skin.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok," Hojo answered his cheeks dusted pink.

Inuyasha nodded and found the soap and the sponge and began to clean his mate. He could see that Hojo liked the attention and he had to admit, taking care of a mate wasn't such a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all. He would go through hell to take Hojo back with him through the well. He needed the boy with him. Always.

Two hours later Hojo sat on the sofa where everything had started. He was sore but it was a good soreness and he couldn't say that he regretted it. The sex, no… that was the wrong word…. The love-making had been truly wonderful. He was still a bit confused about Inuyasha's words and behavior. He talked about Hojo belonging to him. And Inuyasha seemed very obsessive and possessive about it too.

'_Mate? What does that mean? Does he mean it like we're boyfriends or something?'_ Hojo wondered as he dragged his fingers through his dark brown hair. It was all so confusing.

Hojo was brought out of his thoughts as Inuyasha appeared and sat down next to him and handed Hojo a cup of hot steaming ramen.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Hojo said softly and looked at the silver haired young man next to him.

"Ninja-food," Inuyasha said with a smile and dove into his own cup of instant ramen.

Hojo laughed and then followed suit and began to eat of the cup of steaming ramen.

"You are coming with me through the well," Inuyasha stated as he went to the kitchen to throw away the now empty cups.

"Huh?!"

"Yes, I refuse to leave you, my mate behind."

Hojo blinked and then sat down on a chair and silently asked Inuyasha to sit down too.

"Please, I need you to explain things to me, I feel like I'm in the dark here. What do you mean when you say that I'm your mate?"

Now Inuyasha was confused. Had he not been clear about it all? Had he not told the boy that he belonged with Inuyasha, that Hojo was his mate?

"I don't understand, and I need to understand, Inuyasha-san!"

"You're my mate. My other half. We're mated and this bond cannot be broken. We belong with each other until death." Inuyasha said firmly as his hands moved over the table and took hold of Hojo's slightly trembling ones. "I can't leave you and you can't leave me, not unless one of us dies."

"So… so we're like married or something?" Hojo asked as his heart was racing inside his chest. The mere thought of belonging with Inuyasha for the rest of his life was more than he could have hoped for.

"It goes even deeper than human marriage. We're bonded now. I can already tell that you like the idea of being my mate. I can smell that you're excited about it."

"Oh…" Hojo blushed and looked down at their joined hands.

"But what you don't know is that I am not of this time era," Inuyasha said as he rose to his feet and pulled Hojo with him. He pulled Hojo closer and then sat down again, placing Hojo in his lap. He embraced the boy with the soft brown eyes and he smiled.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Hojo nervously. He was afraid of the answer; it sounded so out of this world. But then again, this young man had silvery white hair and dog ears on top of his head. That was not normal. Not in the least normal.

"I am half demon, a hanyou. My father was the great Dog Demon Inutashio. He ruled the Western Lands. He mated a human woman and I was their child. These ears and my hair is his legacy," Inuyasha explained. He watched Hojo carefully, waiting for his response.

Hojo blinked and looked into those amber pools that he had come to adore so much. He tried to find some sort of deceit in them but could find none. Inuyasha was speaking the truth, or the truth as the white haired young man knew of.

"Half demon?" Hojo choked out.

"Yes, and I bit you last night in order to mark you as my mate. Every demon and half demon in my era will know that you belong to me by just smelling you. It will give you protection." Inuyasha continued. "They will know that you are a mate of a son of Inutashio. Not even my asshole of a brother can deny that."

"Y-your brother?"

"Yeah, he's been an asshole towards me all my life, but we've come to terms with each other, or sort of any way."

Hojo swallowed and leaned his head against Inuyasha's warm neck.

"I'm confused." He said truthfully.

Inuyasha chuckled but embraced the boy in his strong arms.

"Once we get back through the well you'll understand," Inuyasha said.

"Through the well?"

Inuyasha nodded as he pried Hojo's face up so he could look into the boy's warm chocolate eyes. "When I met Kagome for the first time it was because she time travelled through the magic well. The well that is in the well house here on these grounds. And I was able to go through the well too, and thus I ended up here. I've travelled through the well many times and now I have found you and I want you to come back with me, to my time."

Hojo thought that Inuyasha had lost his mind. He had truly lost his mind. Time travelling through a well? The man must be crazy! But he couldn't help but love him.

Hojo suddenly gasped as the thought entered his mind.

'_I love him?'_ But he couldn't deny it. He loved the dog eared man even though it had only been a day and a night. But he knew that he loved Inuyasha. _'I do love him and I love everything about him. I can't help it.'_

"So once you are ready we are going to the well house and then I will do everything I can to get you back into my time era. And trust me, you will meet some strange creatures there. If you ever thought I was strange with my white hair and ears, you will be baffled when you meet Sango, the demon slayer. Miroku, the perverted monk. Kaede, the old miko that makes the best beef stew in the country. Then we have Shippou, the fox demon and trust me, the brat is a prankster so if I were you I would watch my ass carefully."

Hojo just gaped.

"And then of course we have my asshole of a brother, Sesshoumaru. He has a companion named Jaken, a toad demon. And he travels with a young human girl named Rin, a real cutie she is. Then we have Kouga, the wolf demon and his friends."

Yes, indeed his mate had gone mad. Hojo was sure.

Inuyasha just chuckled as he watched the disbelief wash over Hojo's handsome young face.

"I know, it's much to take in, but trust me, it will be worth it." Inuyasha said as he rose to his feet, holding Hojo bridal style in his arms. "Come, I will take you to the well and then you will see it for your self."

Inuyasha rushed out of the kitchen, down the hall and then out of the doorway, out into the court yard that made up for the shrine. He ran almost like a lightning towards the well house. And before Hojo could say a word they were inside the well house.

"Are you ready mate?" asked Inuyasha as he leaned his face close to Hojo's.

"Ready?" Hojo squeaked. "R-ready for what?"

"This!!" Inuyasha said as he jumped inside the well.

T B C

I hope this will make up for two years of not writing And as you can see the little TBC - it means it will come more in the future. All your wonderful reviews have finally gotten to me – and I decided to continue this story. I hope you like it. Gimme lots of more reviews to keep my flame going *lol*


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

He screamed. Dear Gods he screamed as the bottom of the well came closer and closer. Hojo couldnt help it but he really did scream and put his arms around his head, just waiting for the impact to occur.

But instead of waves of pain, Hojo could hear soft laughs and Hojo opened his eyes to see the walls of the well surrounding him. He was still in the strong arms of his lover.

Welcome to my time my dear mate, the voice of Hojos lover growled lowely.

Huh?

Inuyasha smiled and put a finger underneath Hojos chin and gently made him look upwards.

See the clear blue sky? asked Inuyasha.

Hojo blinked and nodded because indeed he saw a deep blue sky above.

Inuyasha took a few jumps and then they were out of the well. He put down Hojo on the ground and waited for the boy to take in what had happened. He knew that the boy would probably go into some kind of chock.

W-what w-where? Hojo stumbled over the words as he looked around. The Sunset Shrine with all its buildings was gone. The city around the shrine was gone. All he could see was woods. He was standing in a glade a glade surrounded by a thick forest.

The well is a time portal, Inuyasha said as he put his arms around Hojos waist.

**INUYASHA!** A clear young voice echoed through the forest and suddenly Hojo had his arms full of a red furry ball.

Brat, take it easy! Inuyasha scolded but you could hear the warmth in his voice.

Wheres Kagome! the red furry thing asked and Hojo was suddenly faced with one of the cutest things in his life.

Shes going to be away for a few more days, I found a note at her house telling me that shes going to be with her family at some sort of resort, Inuyasha said and ruffled the red bundle of energy.

Huh?

And the next thing that happened was that Hojo was looked over by this very red looking bundle of fur. He even got his cheeks pulled by this strange looking creature before Inuyasha grabbed it by its neck and pulled it away.

Easy there runt, said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, whos this? asked Shippou. And why does he smell like you?

Inuyasha smiled softly and let the fox demon down on the ground.

Shippou, meet Hojo, my mate, said Inuyasha and nuzzled Hojos neck.

Ehh? Shippou answered and looking just as confused as he was.

Hojo smiled very nervously as the redheaded young thing eyed him.

H-hi. My n-name is Hojo, Hojo said quietly.

Shippou looked at him and then the young boy opened his mouth.

Hojo was afraid that the boy was going to cry but instead his young lungs gave sound to a shout.

SANGO!

Inuyasha groaned and waited for a big fat slap on his head.

To say that Hojo was confused was a great understatement. He was beyond confused. He just been faced with a woman that was the warrior-princess Xenas equal and a man that would do anything to feel up a womans softer parts, a pervert.

And now he was face to face with a one-eyed old woman who looked at him fiercely. Hojo got a feeling he was getting eyed by someones grandmother, just waiting to get the clearance that he was a good boy, or something.

Now he was seated in an old hut between Inuyashas legs. In front of them was an old woman, a priest and a female warrior of some sort. On his right, on Inuyashas leg was the little red headed boy whom Inuyasha had called Shippou.

_Please take me away from this, please let me wake up,_ he silently prayed.

But no matter how many times Hojo opened and closed his eyes he was still in the same situation.

He is my mate, Inuyasha said firmly for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. I will not leave him in that retched era. He belongs with me!

Where is Kagome? Shippou cried.

I dont know where she is runt! Inuyasha answered irritated. She was gone when I got to her house, she left a note that she had taken some time off with her family!

Which was true.

And why is he here? asked Sango as she poked Hojo with her giant boomerang.

Inuyasha smiled and looked at the demon slayer.

He is here because I have taken him as my mate, Inuyasha answered truthfully.

He is a man! the monk protested fiercly.

So? snorted Inuyasha.

Well ehh.. well, h-hes a g-guy! the monk protested once again.

Again so?

It was the female warrior that stopped the insane conversation by bonking her gigantic boomerang over the monks head so he passed out.

Sorry about that, Hojo-san but my perverted friend here have some trouble with imagine two men together. All he knows how to touch the womens softer parts. He cant see beyond that, the warrior said as she put away her big weapon. But I am curious Inuyasha why this young man?

Inuyasha gulped as he felt Sangos dark crimson eyes bore into his soul as she watched him.

I really dont know Sango, he answered truthfully. Things happened, he smelled so good and I felt something inside me cry out and the next thing I knew I had bitten him. I had claimed him.

Hojo stiffened between Inuyashas legs. Did the dog eared young man regret what he had done?

But it doesnt matter Sango It was my instincts that said that he was the right mate for me, no matter what gender he might be. I never felt so strongly about anyone, not even Kagome or Kikyo.

The warrior looked at the two and she nodded.

Alright Inuyasha, then let me give you this blessing, Sango said and reached forward and took both Inuyashas hand and Hojos hand into her own.I hope you two will have a long and prosperous life togheter. I, Sango of the Demon Slayer Tribe, give you my Blessing.

Hojo watched as the one eyed old woman sat down and put her hand on their joint ones.

I too, Kaede, also give my blessing to this union of souls, the old woman spoke. Inuyasha, please take care of him and give him a happy life here with us.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

I will. He is my mate and I will do anything to keep him happy, the hanyou said and put his nose into Hojos neck and hugged him close.

Hojo felt something tug his arm and he looked down and saw the little red bundle named Shippou.

Are you my mommy now? asked the little kitsune demon.

EHHHH?

Mom, Im heading upstairs to my room! yelled Kagome the moment she stepped into the Sunset Shrine. She almost ran upstairs and opened the door to her room.

At first she didnt see it as she put her bag down on the bed.

She was about to sit down when she realized that her bed was very unmade and as she looked more closely she could see spots of something wet.

She jumped up and began to scream loudly.

Inuyasha stiffened and felt the need to run away to a place very far, far away.

W-whats the matter? asked Hojo, who still had to accept everything that had happened the last 36 hours.

I just felt something cold go up and down my spine, Inuyasha answered as he hugged the young boy closer to him.

Inuyasha? Shippou called out and jumped up and sat on Hojos lap.

What?

So is he my mommy now?

EHHHH?

Mom can you ask granpa to light up the furnace in the old part of the shrine? Kagome asked as she dragged a big black plastic bag behind her.

Sure honey but why? asked her mother as she put away the last of the little dishes she had found around the house, she had guessed that Inuyasha had been there and had gotten his fill of Ninja Food.

Because there were things in MY BED, that I rather not know about, growled the teenaged girl.

Alright honey her mother answered as she went back to her dishes.

Kagomes mother never heard the things about neutering a certain half dog demon.

I hope you all liked this little filler I had fun writing it anyway

Read and review please.


End file.
